Strength
by RonnieTheAwesome
Summary: Leo is Mikey's strength


A/N: Hey so this is my first ever fanfic! so please review telling me if i should write more! thank you fair turtle lovers!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. (obviously) There would be secret ships everywhere.

Setting: After the Showdown episodes of TMNT 2012

Bored.  
Michelangelo was bored and when Mikey gets bored things get broken. Leo knew this better than he would like to admit so out of fear for the peace in the lair he picked up his skateboard and Mikey's and headed in his direction. Michelangelo was on the floor playing with some paint he had found so Leo's timing: perfect. Leo stood behind Mikey and looked down at his painting. Michelangelo had not appeared notice his older brothers presence and continued to paint. Leo watched in amazement as his hyperactive little brother painted with the patience and accuracy of himself with his katana.

What Michelangelo had been painting was equally as surprising. It was Leo on a rooftop holding a strong stance, katanas in hand. Above Leonardo's head a single word had been painted carefully in Japanese.

"Strength." Michelangelo muttered.

"What?" Leo had almost squeaked.

"You are strength." Mikey stated clearer than before.

"I don't understand."

"Dude I see you doubting yourself all the time, Leo. Whether you are staring at yourself in the bathroom mirror in the morning or repeating the same kata over and over again because you aren't satisfied with your execution or form or whatever else you want to nit pick yourself about. You don't see how we see you. We see you as our strong and brave Leader that holds the weight of the world with the grace of no other. You are our strength, Bro. My strength." Michelangelo ranted, finishing with a huge breath.

Mikey handed Leo the painting as he dropped the skateboards and gave him the biggest hug he could muster. Seeing your brother almost explode then free fall off a skyscraper can make one emotional. It made Mikey realize just how much he cares for his blue clad brother. Leo hugged him back with every ounce of compassion he held and just paused.

No moving.

No speaking.

Just his brothers embrace and their synchronized heart beats till the silence was broken by a sniffle on Mikey's part. Leonardo softly pulled away from his younger brother to look at his face only to see tears silently streaking down his freckled cheeks after pooling in his mask.

"Mikey what's wrong?" Leo questioned while gazing into watery,baby blue eyes worriedly.

"I-" Mikey began but was soon cut off by a suppressed sob as he glanced back and forth. Mikey didn't like to be seen crying by his brothers and Leo understood that. Leo scooped Mikey up and carried him to his room and quietly shut the door behind him. He then plopped Mikey down in his lap while he sat on Mikey's bed, like they did when they were kids. Leonardo wrapped his arms around his little brother and let him sob into his chest.

Michelangelo continued to cry and mutter broken phrases into his big brother's chest for 10 minutes until he was reduced to whimpers and hiccups. Leo continued to hold him and rock him slowly back and forth until he was completely calm.

"Can you tell me why you were crying?" Leo questioned gently. Mikey nodded softly. "Okay. When you're ready."

"You almost died." Mikey whispered.

"What?"

"You almost DIED and left us behind, dude! You were almost gone forever! YOU ARE OUR LEADER AND STRENGTH, LEO! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT YOU!? What am I supposed to do without you?" Mikey finished with tears in his baby blue eyes.

"Mikey-"

"I love you, Leo. More than you know and watching you almost die made me realize that I can't keep this secret to myself anymore." Mikey said while looking up at Leo.

"What do yo-" Leonardo was cut off by warm lips crashing against his own. Leonardo's eyes widened in surprise as his younger brother wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him even closer than before. Leo's eyes began to shut slowly as he began to reciprocate the kiss.

Leo's tongue traced Mikey's lower lip asking for entrance. Michelangelo all too willingly allowed him access and Leo wasted no time entering his tongue into the warm, wet cavern that is Mikey's mouth. Mikey released a quiet moan and pulled Leo closer, if possible. There was no battle for dominance as Leo naturally took the leader's position. Mikey had no complaints.

Alas, they pulled apart as the need for air became greater than their lust for each other. they rested their foreheads against each other. "I love you." Michelangelo whispered under his breath. "I love you so much it hurts and I wouldn't be able to go on living if you died, bro!" A silent tear added to the streaks on Michelangelo's freckled face.

Leo shot mikey a loving smile, his royal blue eyes meeting baby blues. He leaned into Mikey and kissed his tears away. Mikey gasped in surprise at Leo's loving action. Leo pulled back and began to speak. "I love you too, Michelangelo. I know what I did was scary and dare I say stupid but I'm not going to apologize for my decision because you know what it also is, along with scary and stupid?" Mikey shook his head. "It is also," Leo held Mikey's hands in his own, "in the past. We can't keep looking back and being afraid. Focus on what you have now. I am fine and here," Leo smirked,"in your bed. Now what are you gonna do about it?" Leo asked suggestively while slowly trailing his finger down Mikey's plastron.

Mikey gasped and shivered under his brothers seductive touch. He cupped the back of the blue clad turtles neck and pulled him into an aggressive kiss. Leo lie Mikey down on the mattress beneath him. Leo pinned Mikey down beneath him by grabbing his wrist and holding them above his head. Leonardo broke the kiss and began kissing and suckeling on the younger terrapins neck. Mikey moaned quietly when Leo reached a sensitive spot. Leo smirked and began to lick and nip that particular spot until there was a large purplish bruise on the side of Mikey's neck and he was submissive moaning mess underneath him.

Leonardo let go of Michelangelo's wrist and began to move further down his body. Leo placed sloppy kisses down his soon-to-be mate's plastron until he got to his desired location. Leo licked his lips at the sight of Mikey's bulging slit as he began to separate his younger brother's legs. Mikey sat up on his elbows and stared down at Leo as he slowly licked up his slit with a flattened tongue while gazing seductively into baby blue eyes. Mikey threw his head back and moaned loudly and instinctively tried to close his legs. Leo would have none of it. He pushed Mikey's legs apart and began to spread his slit apart with his fingers. Michelangelo whimpered as Leo blew lightly over his slit.

"Drop down for me." Leo whispered. Mikey let out a loud groan as his erect member came out of its hiding place. Leo churred at the sight before him and dropped down as well. Leo firmly grasped the base of Mikey's throbbing length and kitten-licked the head. He slowly stroked his little brother's cock as he moved back up his brother's body and delivered a searing kiss. Mikey moaned loudly into the heated kiss. Leo sucked Mikey's lower lip into his mouth as he pulled away, bringing his lip with him.

"Suck." Leonardo demanded bringing his finger up to Mikey's face. Mikey eagerly took Leo's finger into his mouth and sucked it hard, covering it with his saliva. Leo churred at the sight of Mikey obeying his commands. Leo withdrew his finger and began to trace Mikey's entrance. Leo continued to tease Mikey's hole until he was muttering incoherent phrases.

"Good boys are clear, Mikey. Are you a good boy?" Leo questioned with a smirk. He pushed the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle so Mikey would cry out. Mikey nodded frantically in answer to Leo's question. Leo pushed his finger the slightest bit farther and Mikey whimpered. "Speak." Leo commanded. "What would you like me to do to you?" Mikey whined and tried to push himself down on Leo's finger. Leo pulled his finger away and raised an eye ridge to his brother and paused all ministrations.

"Please!," Mikey panted. "F-Fuck me, Leo, please!" Mikey begged. Leo churred deeply at the music that was Mikey begging to be fucked. Leo smirked in satisfaction and continued stroking his brother's dripping cock. He brought his lubricated finger back to Mikey's puckered star. He circled his hole twice before slowly pushing his finger into the quivering orifice.

He thrusted his finger in and out slowly at first, testing how the orange clad turtle reacted. Mikey gasped, breathless at the intrusion and let out a powerful churr at the feeling of being stretched. Leo curved, twisted, and jabbed his finger deep into Mikey's ass, preparing him for something larger. Mikey possibly grew a little harder with every thrust of Leo's expert fingers.

"Leo!" Mikey gasped as his sweet spot was hit. Leo smirked and began to abuse Mikey's prostate while leaning down and taking the head of Mikey's dick into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around his length while taking as much of him into his mouth and down his throat. He continued to finger fuck his younger brother while pleasuring him with his mouth. Mikey was writhing and moaning underneath his brother.

"F-F-Fuck!" Mikey yelled. He was close and Leo knew it. Leo felt the tell-tale constriction of Mikey's ass on his finger. "LEO!" Mikey screamed. Leo stopped all his ministrations before Mikey could release.

Mikey groaned in frustration as his end was taken from him. Leo chuckled as Mikey blushed. "W-Why" Mikey whined.

"Because," Leo began,"The fun just started, Mikey." Mikey moaned as Leo gave him a hard kiss. Leo grabbed his throbbing cock and gave it a few strong strokes to smear his pre-cum over it for lubricant. He guided his head to Mikey's quivering entrance. He looked up lovingly at his little brother.

"Are you sure you want to do this because I'm not gonna lie, Mikey, it hurts a lot at first." Leo asked

"Yes, I'm sure. Leo, I love you and if I'm gonna do this with anyone I want it to be you." Mikey assured with a smile. He reached up and cupped Leo's cheek and softly pushed his lips against his own. They shared the most tender and passionate kiss yet. One that left them blushing and gasping for air. Leo pecked Mikey's forehead and guided his hand downward.

Leo grasped his impressive girth and guided the head to Mikey's dripping hole. He held his breath and squeezed the head past the tight ring of muscle. Mikey winced in pain and Leo gave him time to adjust. Mikey took a big breath and nodded to Leo in silent communication. Leo pulled out a bit then dove right back in until he was about half way.

"Ugh." Mikey groaned squeezing his eyes shut. "Wait. Just, wait a minute." Mikey breathed deeply for a few moments before pushing back on Leo. Leo got the message and buried himself to the hilt into Mikey's ass.

"Fuck." Leo cursed. It took all the discipline he had no to ravage the terrapin beneath him. Leo felt Mikey relax around him.

"Move." Mikey tried. leo gave him a few small thrusts to test the waters. Mikey moaned quietly at the feeling and Leo took that as encouragement. He pulled out about half way and rammed back in. Mikey let out a loud moan as Leo gurunted.

"So tight." Leo groaned. Leo gripped the back of Mikey's knees and pushed them up till they were touching his stomach. "You have been such a good boy, Mikey. Good boys get rewards. Are you ready?" Leo smirked. Mikey frantically nodded. Leo pulled out all the way and slammed back in, hitting that special bundle of nerves in Mikey's ass.

"AH!" Mikey screamed as he was hit with an intense pleasure. Leo groaned as mikey quivered around him. "Again! Right there!" Leo pounded his brother into the mattress while Mikey moaned and writhed on the sheets under him. Leo thrusted even faster into the youngsters hot ass than before.

The room was filled with a heavy husk and the sound of skin slapping together. Moans and churrs echoed off the walls and ceiling. Mikey's head was thrown back, eyes closed, a stream of saliva dripping of this chin and down his neck. "F-Fu-AH! More! Harder!" Mikey all but screamed.

Leo agonizingly slowed his thrusts and Mikey whimpered. "Good boys beg, Mikey." Leo smirked and licked up the mess he was making.

"P-please! Leo! Faster!Harder! Anything just do it fast, Master, PLEASE!" Mikey cried. Leo gave a echoing moan at being called master. He pounded his beautiful orange-clad mate into oblivion while quickly stroking his dripping cock. "AH-nng! Leo! yesyesyes!"

"AH! Mikey! I-I'm close!" Leo groaned snapping his hips at an impossible speed.

"I am too! AH!" Mikey grabbed the back of Leo's neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. Leo -if possible- got a little harder inside of his mate. Leo's thrusts got more and more frantic as he reached his climax. Mikey began to buck his hips against his brother's.

"L-LEO! I'M C-CUMING!" Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs as rope after rope of white cum splattered on his plastron and chin. Leo wasn't far behind him as he came with a victorious shout. Mikey groaned as he felt Leo fill him to the brim with his cum and ride out their highs.

Leonardo pulled out of Michelangelo and collapsed beside him. Mikey shivered and whimpered as he felt Leo's semen drip out of his ass. They lie together panting, trying to catch their breath. "That *pant* was *pant* AWESOME!" Mikey gushed.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed." Leo chuckled,a laying on his side. Leo got up and got a wet washcloth to clean Mikey up. He whipped Mikey's plastron and liked his cum from his chin before kissing Mikey hard, making him taste his own essence. Mikey churred into the kiss. Mikey lie his head on Leo's chest and sighed happily.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Leo asked.

"For everything. For almost sacrificing your life to save ours to just holding me while I cried like a baby." Mikey clarified.

I "It's why I'm here, baby!" Leo said before tenderly kissing his mate. "I love you, Mikey."

"I love you too, Leo." and they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
